fonewarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Basava
A philosopher and a social reformer, Basava has lived his entire life in the Ark , and his mind is very... soft. He does not see the dangers of the outside world, and constantly pressures Herff to open up to weary travelers. His teachings and preachings which are universal, go beyond all boundaries of belief systems. He was a great humanitarian and preached a new way of life wherein the divine experience being the center of life regardless of gender, belief, tradition, religion, caste,social status or anything. He believes that the messiah has become corrupt, but his peaceful nature prohibits him to do anything about it. Origins Born in 2257, he is younger than the president or vice-president. He has constantly worked with the church, and has devoted his life for the good of humanity. The key aspect of his preaching is monotheistic concept of God. Basava is a true visionary with ideas ahead of his time; he envisioned a society that flourished enriching one and all. He was a great mystic,of his time and originated a literary revolution through his literary creation. A mystic by temperament, an idealist by choice, a statesman by profession, Basava fought against the inhuman practice of caste system,which discriminated people based on their birth. He spread social awareness through his poetry. These are rational and progressive social thoughts coupled with established perception of God in the Ark's Society. Early Life Basava, said to have grown up in a Christian Orthodox household and rejected many practices in Ark society based on some of the religious sriptures called Agamas, Shastras, and Puranas '''he found in the basement of a library. '''He left his home and spent the next 12 years studying at the church. There, he conversed with scholars and developed his spiritual and religious views in association with his societal understanding and the monks and shcholars '''helped him in getting education. ''' Religious Developments Basava created much controversy by actively ignoring the societal rules associated with the caste system, which he wished to abolish. By allowing untouchables to have lunch at his residence and praising the historic marriage of a Nun and an untouchable man, Basava caused orthodox members of President Pontii court to go to the King with such stories, some true and some false. President Pontii, afraid of a possible uprising in orthodox society, ordered the newly married couple to be harshly punished. Before punishing the couple Pontii asked Basava to agree with the caste system; but Basava strongly opposed the caste system and said both the man and the woman were children of God, and the rules of the caste system were not applicable to them. Pontii did not agree with Basavanna's ideas; and asked Basavanna to be silent and accept the punishment to the couple or leave the Ark. Just before he was about to leave the Ark, a newcomer entered. Herff Nettlewhite, a self proclaimed messiah, came into power, and told Basava to stay. Although Basava found Herff's claims of messiah to be rediculous, he couldn't resist having the power as the secretary, and used his power to continue his humanitariansim and to help the people of the Ark. Philosophy Basava said that the roots of social life are embedded not in the cream of the society but in the scum of the society. It is his witty saying that the brahmin does not give milk to him who sits on its back, but it gives milk to him who squats at its feet. With his wide sympathy, he admitted high and low alike into his fold. Basava believed that man becomes great not by his birth but by his worth to the society. This means faith in the dignity of man and the belief that a common man is as good a part of society as a man of status. He proclaimed that all members of the state are labourers: some may be intellectual labourers and others may be manual labourers. He placed practice before precept and his own life was of rigid rectitude and he insisted that the same rules of conduct applied to the administrators as to the individual members of the society. He also taught the dignity of manual labour by insisting on work as worship. Every kind of manual labour, which was looked down upon by people of high caste, should be looked upon with love and reverence, he argued. Thus arts and crafts flourished, and a new foundation was laid down in the history of the economics of the land. Future Plans Pacifist to the end, Basava remains peaceful, and will not wish to form a violent protest. However, if he was to come into power, he would greatly expand his humanitarian efforts to include areas outside the Ark. Unfortunately, his plans also include ridding the Ark of weapons, and opening the South Gate to travelers (and consequently, everyone else) Behind the Scenes Basava's character is greatly influenced by the historical figure, Guru Basavanna.